


It's Going To Be You

by steadysnakefight



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), jensoo - Fandom, seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadysnakefight/pseuds/steadysnakefight
Summary: Jennie Kim belongs to one of the old rich families of South Korea. Due to her family's influence, she was able to live in luxury and was able to establish her own fashion line with her best friend Lisa. But one day, she receives a call that would forever change her life.A Jensoo arranged marriage AU no one asked for.





	1. Family First

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might change the title later in life.

Jennie Kim woke up to a rainy morning. She hates this weather. It makes her lazy and unproductive. Rainy days mean staying in bed, sipping hot coffee, and cuddling. Speaking of cuddling, Jennie felt something at the other side of the bed stir. She shifts her position and encircles her arm at the other woman lying on her bed and closed her eyes. “Mornings are nice, don’t you think, Jen? Especially since it’s the only time you’re clingy to me.” The woman said. Jennie managed a grunt. She is not really in the mood to talk.  
“You know, my proposal still stands.” The woman continued and stood up to pick her dress on the floor and get ready to leave. Jennie huffed and started looking for her discarded underwear and blouse. She then decided to make coffee in the kitchen while waiting for the woman to finish showering. Upon pouring her first cup, she receives a text from her cousin Yeri:  
We are going to the family estate tomorrow. It’s important. Cancel all your plans.  
Jennie sighed. What could it possibly be this time? The last instance they went to that place, their grandfather announced that he has arranged his last will and testament already which caused a small rift between her parents and Yeri’s parents. Jennie does not like drama, especially family drama. It’s a whirlwind of one catastrophe after another. Her energy is often drained after a visit in the family estate. She thinks being a part of one of the oldest rich families of South Korea is a great hassle: the press always at their heel for the latest scandal, people using you for their own benefit, and the constant need of protecting your image. “You’re not talkative today, are you?” the woman is now finished with her shower and decides to strut in the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel. She then kissed Jennie’s cheek and grabbed a cup and pour coffee for herself.  
“Giving half your company to me in exchange of dating you isn’t really a good business plan. Yet, I’m flattered. I just don’t want a relationship.” Jennie said.  
“So you just want a fuck buddy?”  
“Every now and then, yes.” Jennie answered calmly. She doesn’t want her morning spoiled by this nonsense. After three consecutive times of having sex, this woman thinks there is something serious going on. The woman huffed and grabbed her dress and purse. “Don’t call me, Jennie Kim. I’ll call you.” She said and slammed the door behind her.  
All of these would indeed be funny to Jennie if it happens to other people but right now, she feels a bit bad for the woman. She doesn’t deserve being treated like this. Jennie was just being honest. After her last relationship which ended just months ago, she doesn’t think she’s up to another. A ring on her phone distracts her from her thoughts. “Hey cousin.” Yeri’s voice came from the other end of the line. Jennie can feel her younger cousin’s impatience.  
“Kim Yerim! How’s my baby doing?” Jennie attempts to lighten up her cousin’s mood. “Cut the crap, Jennie. Where are you?” Yeri answered.  
“At my apartment. Don’t come here. I haven’t cleaned yet.”  
“Uh-huh.” Yeri said, voice dripping with suspicion. “Is your fuck buddy still there?”  
“Kim Yeri!” Jennie exclaimed. “Our relationship isn’t like that. She’s a friend!”  
“Yeah, that explains the ‘buddy’ part. Sometimes, you’re stupid. Can’t believe we’re cousins.” Yeri said. Jennie rolled her eyes at her cousin’s comment. She’s used to her bullying. “To answer your question, Yeri, she is no longer here.”  
“Good, open up. I’m at your door now.” Yeri said and finally hung up. Jennie was surprised and immediately buttons up her shirt. “Kim Jennie, you are a slut!” Yeri exclaimed as Jennie opens the door for her. The younger Kim laughed at the sight of Jennie. “Your ‘friend’ really did a number on your neck and chest, man, be sure to have rabies shots after.” Jennie looked at the mirror and indeed, what Yeri said was true. She sighed. It’ll take a lot of concealer to hide the hickeys.  
“You want some coffee?” Jennie asked.  
“No, I want you to get dressed. It takes 5 hours to reach the estate and I don’t want to be caught in traffic.”  
“Whatever happened to our sisterly bonding everytime you come over?” Jennie attempts to be dramatic but Yeri threw a grape at her.


	2. The Kim Family

The Kim family is known as one of the oldest and richest families in South Korea. Their ancestors were advisers to the emperor and were granted land titles in which they were able to establish their agricultural business. The family’s wealth really boomed after the world wars where agriculture was one of the industries vital for the restoration of the country. Jennie’s great grandfather worked with the Americans to establish a new technology in agriculture. For years, the Kim family business boomed and through Jennie’s grandfather, it has reached intercontinental influence.   
But as the 2000s progress, the business faced competition which grew tougher and tougher as the years pass. The technology the family business offers is a bit backwards compared to their contemporaries and match that with poor management skills from one of Jennie’s uncles, their family business is doomed. At least, that’s what Jennie understands from all of the explanations her grandfather has provided today.  
Upon reaching the estate early that day, Jennie and Yeri were immediately brought to the family room where everyone was gathered and in the center was their grandfather. As much as Jennie is happy to see her grandparents, there is something off in the air. Everything feels dreadful. Jennie is thankful that she has Yeri with her. Being in the same age group, it wasn’t difficult for the cousins to become close.  
Still, Jennie can’t shake off the feeling that the worst isn’t over yet. After a while, her grandfather shifted in his seat and began to speak. “There is one thing left to do in order to save this business. It would be really such a shame to end the business that were built and developed in a countless of years by our ancestors.” Her grandfather took a sip of tea and continued. “The biggest name in technology industry is offering a merger. The Bae family needs someone to seal the deal.”  
“A merger? Grandpa, don’t tell me it will be like the old times where you arrange a marriage for a business deal. That’s awfully old fashioned.” Yeri said. Jennie almost laughed at her cousin’s comment when she saw the expression on her grandparents’ faces. Both of them looked serious.  
“The Bae family is old fashioned, my dear. They requested for a merger through marriage. They believe that there is no stronger bond forged by tying a knot.”   
“Well, last I heard there is no son in this generation of the Bae. That sucks because we have no eligible bachelors in our family either. Except for uncle Jong, he’s divorced so I guess we can manage.” Yeri said. This comment shocked the elder members of the family and even earned Yeri a slight slap in the back from her mother. The elderly couple just laughed along with Yeri and even joked about the divorce. Then everything is serious again.  
“The Bae family has given their youngest daughter’s hand to us. She’s 25 years old and the closest to her age here is Jennie.” The elderly man said. Jennie was shocked.   
“Grandpa, I’m a girl. You can’t possibly consider marrying me to her.”  
‘Don’t act like you have made an effort to hide it. Everyone in this family knows your preference, dear.” Her grandfather said and laughed. Jennie looked at her mother who gave her a knowing smirk. “I didn’t tell anyone. I just have to make that clear before you accuse me.” Said Yeri.  
“So, you’re saying that I should marry this daughter of the Bae’s?” Jennie said, her voice starting to rise. She doesn’t know why but she’s starting to panic. The need to run away is strong.   
“Jennie, dear,” her grandmother spoke for the first time. “I know this sounds absurd and unfair to you, but we won’t allow this to happen if we weren’t sure that you will be okay. I met Jisoo and she is lovely. You’ll like her.” The elderly woman explained and everyone was quiet. When it comes to her grandmother, Jennie knew she doesn’t have any choice.


End file.
